The present invention relates to an electromagnetic fuel injector for use with internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic fuel injector of the type which has a fuel passage formed in a core of an electromagnetic actuator.
An electromagnetic fuel injector has been known in which fuel is introduced into a fuel adjuster in a core of the electromagnetic actuator through a central fuel passage bore which is formed in the core. This type of fuel injector is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55-107061.
This type of fuel injector generally has a drawback that a turbulent flow of fuel, which is attributable to the configuration of the fuel inlet portion of the fuel injector, causes voids (or bubbles) and pulsation in the fuel. Such voids and pulsation produce unfavorable effects on the fuel metering precision of the fuel injector particularly when the injector is operated in a low-pulse driving range. This in turn makes it difficult to widen the operable range of the fuel injector in the low-pulse driving range.